In recent years, whey proteins have become widely used in food products. For example, whey protein has been used in dairy-type foods, such as cheese and other cheese products. In some food products, such as when the amount of whey protein is significant, the flavors found in whey protein materials may become discernable in the product and may interfere with desired flavor profiles, especially in products having delicate or subtle flavor profiles. For example, in certain lower fat products, whey protein flavor notes may become more noticeable and may interfere with the desired flavor profile of the product. The interference by the whey flavor notes on the product flavor profile may be so undesirable to some consumers such that the flavor may prevent acceptance of the product.